This invention relates to a protective device adapted to be worn on a person's elbow or knee for protection thereto while engaging in various types of work and sports. Particularly, in the sport of skateboarding injuries can occur to the elbows and knees when a person loses one's balance, slips off the skateboard, or the skateboard slips out from under the person, etc. When such happens, the person falls and attempts to break his fall by extending his arms and in so doing can land on his elbows causing injuries thereto. Similarly, one can fall on his knees causing injuries thereto. The protective devices are also useful in other sports such as basketball, soccer, hockey, etc.
The protective devices of the invention are also useful to a person doing various types of work wherein one must rest his knees and/or elbows on a surface, such as in scrubbing floors, laying carpeting, etc.
Although there are various known protective devices available for the elbow and knees, the protective device of this invention can be manufactured very inexpensively and has unique protective features.